Ranger of the North
(Bow) (Dagger) |alignment = RANGER_NORTH |spawn = Lone-lands, Eriador, Trollshaws, Minhiriath |drops = Arrow (0-4) Bone (0-2) |alignment needed = +300 (normal) +400 (outrider) |cost = (normal) (outrider) |NPC = Ranger captain of the North |added in = (normal) (outrider)}} Rangers of the North are the military forces of the Dúnedain. They spawn in Eriador and its surroundings, including the Lone-lands, Trollshaws, Minhiriath, and most commonly, the Angle. Note that Rangers of the North look very similar to, but are different from, the Rangers of Ithilien. Spawning Rangers can spawn at any time of the day. In order for a Ranger of the North to spawn, the block directly under it must be a grass block. This restriction prevents the NPC from spawning underground. In the lands of the Angle, Rangers of the North may occasionally spawn riding a horse. They are then known as outriders. Behavior Rangers will attack any NPC or creature aligned with an evil faction on sight. Because they generally inhabit Eriador, these enemies often consist of Gundabad Orcs and Wargs. Rangers deal more damage than usual when fighting large enemies, such as trolls. Rangers of the North fight with a Gondorian bow, Ranger bow or vanilla bow at long range and use an iron, Gondorian, or bronze dagger when they close in for the kill. They wear Ranger armour which, while not very protective, is beneficial for camouflage and speed. When using ranged attacks, Rangers will assume a ghost-like form. In this form, enemy NPCs cannot see them even as they are being shot at. Rangers become visible again as soon as they draw their dagger for close combat. Ranger Outriders Mounted Rangers, called "outriders" are similar to their unmounted counterparts, preferring to use bows from a range and daggers at close quarters. However, these Rangers will not turn invisible like other Ranger variants. The mounted variant was added in . Invasions Rangers of the North are capable of invading Angmar, the Coldfells, Eriador, Eregion, Ettenmoors, Midgewater, Trollshaws, and Enedwaith; as a result, they will be one of the most common enemies of players allied with Angmar or Gundabad. When they invade, they will send mostly regular Rangers, along with some banner-bearers. Drops Ranger will drop 0-2 arrows and sometimes a bone upon death. On rare occasions, they will drop a piece of their armour or equipped weapon. Hiring Hiring Ranger of the North requires a relatively high alignment (+300) and a decent amount of money (50 silver coins). However, the Ranger of the North are the only good-aligned unit that are hireable in the wilds of Eriador and its surroundings, so it is best to invest in their services when traversing across Middle-earth. SpeechBank Friendly *Long have we guarded these lands, Person. *We Rangers have watched over these lands for generations lost to memory. *What brings you to this wilderness, Person? *May your journey be swift and your cloak warm, Person. *By nightfall this land will be crawling with Orcs. *Be on your guard, Person. There are many enemies in these parts. *Good day, Person. From which land do you hail? *Keep a safe camp at night, and stay out of the shadows. *It is not for nothing that we watch these lands, Person. Many foul beasts nest here. *We Rangers remember the ancient lore of the West. We have ways to walk unseen. *These lands are my domain, Person, and I do all in my power to safeguard them. *Beware the wretched Morgul-scum that crawls out at night, Person. *The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears. *Were it not for us, these lands would have fallen to the darkness long ago. *Many of the folk that dwell here consider us bandits and outcasts. They do not know our true duties. *My kin has long guarded these lands from the dangers that lie to the North. *Be wary, Person. Many new dangers have arisen in these dark days. *As long as we watch over these lands, travellers such as you will be able to travel in peace, Person. Hired *My duty is to my captain Person and the lands over which I stand guard. *The Morgul-filth of the night shall perish before us! *I have sworn to defend the lands of the free peoples, and defend them I shall! *May your journey be swift and your cloak warm, captain Person. *By nightfall this land will be crawling with Orcs. *Be on your guard, captain Person. There are many enemies in these parts. *Long have we guarded these lands, captain Person. *We Rangers have watched over these lands for generations lost to memory. *We Rangers remember the ancient lore of the West. We have ways to walk unseen. *The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears. *My kin have long guarded these lands. *We Rangers have ways to move unseen and unheard. *I will follow you wherever you go! *I have ways to move unseen in the shadows. *Let's hunt some Orc! Hostile *Your death shall come swift as the arrow that pierces flesh, Person! *I shall make an end of you! *You are not welcome in these lands, Person! *Flee our lands, you wretched ally of the Morgul-filth! *You are an enemy of the race of Men, Person! *What madness led you here? *Crawl back into the night, Person! *You thought you could match our skill? You are sorely mistaken! *When did Person forsake reason for madness? *Your doom approaches, Person! *Do not underestimate the Rangers of the North. *Go back to the darkness whence you came! *What devilry of the Dark Lord do you bring here? *Begone from these lands! *You shall meet your doom swiftly, scum of Mordor! *I will not allow you to harm the free folk of these lands! Gallery Ranger North Old.png|A Ranger of the North in ghost-like form, shooting at an enemy NPC (this was before they got Gondorian bows). Ranger North near Watchtower.png|A Ranger of the North standing near a watchtower. Ranger North Invisible New.png|A Ranger of the North shooting with his Gondorian bow. 2016-03-21_16.09.07.png|Ranger on a bridge.|link=List of Other Wiki Languages RangerOutrider.png Trivia * Rangers of the North used to cost 30 silver coins prior to . * Rangers of Ithilien can be distinguished from Rangers of the North by the white tree depicted on their tunics and capes. * Before , all Rangers had to walk. Category:Melee Units Category:Ranged Units Category:Rangers Category:Dúnedain Category:Hirable Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Rangers of the North Category:Archers